ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Tampa Bay Ogres/CAS
There are two distinct types of Coordinator Assistants. Those that help the Chapter Coordinator and those that help the Senior Dungeon Master. Below is the information about each one and what each one's duties entails. __NOEDITSECTION__ Chapter Coordinator Assistants (CCA) The O.G.R.E Chapter Coordinator Assistant (CCA) is a non-paying, non-voting position held by one or more members of the chapter. Becoming a Chapter Coordinator Assistant There are two ways to become a CCA: The position is offered to an existing chapter member by the Chapter Coordinator or an existing member may volunteer for the position. Members who are offered the position of CCA are not required to accept the offer and will experience no repercussions for turning the position down. Members who wish to volunteer for a CCA position within their chapter should make their Chapter Coordinator aware of their desire to help and the Chapter Coordinator will accept additional CCA’s as needed as the chapter grows. Roles and Responsibilities The roles & responsibilities of a CCA may vary from chapter to chapter as decided by the Chapter Coordinator. However, some examples of a CCA’s duties would be: # assisting with the chapter website (i.e. Webmaster) # assisting with public relations (i.e. emailing gaming groups) # assisting with events (i.e. set up/break down of gaming space) Additional roles & responsibilities of a CCA should be defined by the individual Chapter Coordinators Term Length of a Chapter Coordinator Assistant Individual Chapter Coordinators can determine the length of the CCA term. However, it is recommended that CCA’s not be appointed for less then one year or more than the length of the Chapter Coordinator’s term. Senior Dungeon Master Assistant (SDMA) The O.G.R.E. Senior Dungeon Master Assistant (SDMA) is a non-paying, non-voting position held by one or more members of the chapter. Becoming a Senior Dungeon Master Assistant There are two ways to become a SDMA: The position is offered to an existing chapter member by the Senior Dungeon Master or an existing member may volunteer for the position. Members who are offered the position of SDMA are not required to accept the offer and will experience no repercussions for turning the position down. Members who wish to volunteer for a SDMA position within their chapter should make their Senior Dungeon Master aware of their desire to help and the Senior Dungeon Master will accept additional SDMA’s as needed as the chapter grows. Roles and Responsibilities The roles & responsibilities of a SDMA may vary from chapter to chapter as decided by the Senior Dungeon Master. However, some examples of SDMA duties would be: # assisting with gaming events (i.e. mod selections, organizing reward sheets) # assist with game scheduling (i.e. slots, etc.) Additional roles & responsibilities of a SDMA should be defined by the individual Senior Dungeon Master. Term Length of a Senior Dungeon Master Assistant Individual Senior Dungeon Masters can determine the length of the SDMA term. However, it is recommended that SDMA’s not be appointed for less then one year or more than the length of the Senior Dungeon Master’s term. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Chapter → Chapter Portal → Florida → Tampa Bay Ogres Category:Ogres Category:Browse